The Face of Evil
by Ja-Rules
Summary: This story is dedicated to Edgar Allan Poe for his 200th anniversary


**This is a story I've written for a Poe contest that was about Horror, Mystery, or Crime; which Poe perfected in. Based off of the song "Westfall" by Okkervil River**

* * *

Two guards, who were guiding me, opened the doors to the court room. I didn't take notice of how many spectators were in the room as we passed them, I really didn't care; all I know is that there was a lot of press because of the many cameras. The guards finally let go of me when I was at my seat. As I was sitting down, I glanced at the scenery before me. To my left there were twelve unfortunate individuals that were forced to hear my story. In the center, front of the wall directly across from me was the judge's seat. Casting a glance at my right, there are two men at a different table who will try to determine my fate. Finally, I had one man on both sides of me who my parents paid to defend me. It was pointless because everyone knew the outcome.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Robertson." As I stood, I did a quick look back at my parents. Dad was wearing his Sunday suit, which is his best suit. Mom, however, is wearing a dark dress that she only wears to funerals. She knows what will happen and I agree with her. I look forward as the judge take his seat and the bailiff continues to ramble about this case. He finishes and everyone sits down. The court has started.

Now and then I spot someone on the jury looking at me; their faces have the look of curiosity as they look at mine which holds no emotion. The prosecutor starts to get up out of his chair as he looks at me with a face full of disgust. Never have I seen a face look like that. When I was younger, people praised me because I could do anything; always with a face with satisfaction towards me. Never have I seen this new face; this new face has sparked my interest. I continued to sit and watch as the prosecutor walked towards the middle of the floor. "Ladies and gentlemen, let me tell you about the horrid crime that this young man committed in our community only a few months ago."

I was walking into the last day of my last year at Summersville High School when I met my friend, Colin Kincaid. I guess you could call him my best friend because he was the guy that I was always hanging out with. Colin lived in the big, tall house on Westfall that could be seen a few miles away. Westfall was out in the countryside which made his house a nice place to get away from the annoying suburbs. It was also the place to go when it rained. When it rains in Summersville, it floods so high ground is wanted.

This day Colin came up to me in school and asked if I would hang out with him tonight. I said sure because I had nothing planned. He was excited and then told me that he's going to try to get some girls to come over too. I told him that I didn't care and that he could do what he wanted.

I went to Colin's house around seven. There he introduced me to two girls from Kenwood Christian. I didn't really pay any attention to their names because I felt that there was no need since that was the only time I'll see them. Later, I will learn that the girl who had brunette hair's name was Laurie, well according to the Guardian.

"Who wants to go exploring in the woods? They're pretty freaky at night." Colin said as he started to grab a couple of flashlights. He also handed me a hunting knife and said it was incase anyone got hooked up on something. We all headed out towards the woods; Colin in front, the blonde haired girl followed by the brunette haired girl, then me in the back. Colin was attempting to tell a scary story to spoke the two girls; however, the blonde girl though he story was humorous instead. The brunette was the most interesting to me, she showed indifference towards Colin's and the blonde girl's conversation. The brunette girl dropped her pace a little so blonde girl and Colin could talk.

I caught up to the brunette girl and we walked for awhile without talking. Eventually, the brunette girl turned towards me, "How do you know Colin?" I told her that I knew him from school. She then looked straight ahead. Just being near her, I was starting to get the feeling of anxiety. I then asked her how long she knew her friend. As she was telling me, all I could do was look at her. Anxiety was getting stronger and strange ideas were coming into my head. It was strange; I've never had the urge to do something, something powerful, to someone as I do now. For sometime I tried to hold my urge but, after awhile, I couldn't hold it much longer.

Colin and the blonde girl were so far ahead of us that only a dim light from their flashlight could be seen. This was the perfect time. I gave into my urge and grabbed the girl from behind. Although I managed to cover her mouth before she could scream, struggling with her knocked the knife out of my hand. Now I have to improvise. With my right hand over her mouth, I quickly through my left arm across her neck and started to squeeze her towards me. Her body struggling hard to be free, her muffled screams, and the rush of adrenaline that I was experiencing was giving me a high. Unfortunately, the high only lasted about five minutes for that was when her body went limp. I stood there breathing heavily for a minute while holding her in my arms. I was instantly missing the rush; I wanted her to be back so I could do it all again. Rationality soon came back and I immediately dropped her body to the ground and stared at it. The others would be back soon.

When I focused back in the court room, I looked at the prosecutor who was now heading back to his chair with a frown on his face. He stopped right before he reached his table; turned to look at the jury and pointed to me. "This here young man is a psychotic killer who doesn't care for the lives of others. He needs to be punished." With that the prosecutor took his seat. The cameras and jury all turned to look at me, trying to see through me so they could understand me. They were trying to see the evil inside me, like on that day, but instead I showed no expression. Evil doesn't look like anything.

* * *

**Even if you didn't like it please review. Helps me to become a better writer :)**


End file.
